Silent Night
by AlphaWolf45
Summary: Oneshot After two years of silent torture, she had had enough. She had to get out of this building. Away from these people.


Silent Night

What would you do to save the world? Would you give up your life? Sacrifice all that you know for people you will never meet? Would you give until you had nothing else to give?

She had. She no longer had a life to live. She had sacrificed so much already. She gave until she had nothing left. She was simply a shell of her former self. An echo slowly disappearing in the background.

She puts on a facade. Smiles fake smiles. Laughs fake laughs. She a now a leader to a legion of young girls. Young girls, most of whom, had not seen real violence outside of the television that sat in the living room.

Lucky them. Innocence still lingering in their eyes. Hopeful for the future. They formed friendships. She envied them greatly. The happiness the young ones projected suffocated her. She couldn't stand it.

If she had any tears left, she would have cried. Two years after Sunnydale, not one of the people who were with her during the battle, had apologized for kicking her out of her own home. Not one. Not her sister. Not her mentor and not for so called friends.

After two years of silent torture, she had had enough. She had to get out of this building. Away from these people. With that, she left to her room.

As she went throughout the pristine white hallway, the younger girls stared at her with awe. She was used to that. The hero worship in their eyes. They had heard plenty of stories of her battles. They had seen the scars she had received. They had seen scores of weapons that had dealt her damage she collected as their previous owners had fallen in battle.

She was tired of battle. They didn't understand that. They told her when to fight, what to fight. They didn't care that she didn't want to fight. They simply wanted their 'Friend' to 'do the right thing'.

Not anymore. She was leaving. She shook her head, dispelling any doubt in her decision. She was done being a weapon for others to wield. She was just done.

She finally reached her room after walking for what seemed like an eternity. She took in the room before her. White walls. Barely used furniture and bed. Untouched.

She opened the drawer. Three pairs of clothes and two pairs of shoes. That was all she had to fill her backpack. She chuckled darkly at the irony of the situation. When she was younger, she had dreamed of closets filled with clothes. So many, that the closets themselves burst, because there was so many clothes inside.

She sighed. Soon, she would leave. As soon as the bright, warming Sun dipped beneath the horizon of the English countryside. She climbed atop the low lying roof of the small house and waited.

She thought of where she would go. She no longer had to worry of her friends finding her. She had called in a favor of an Magical Forger she had saved awhile back. He had assured her that not even her 'friends' would find her for he had worked for two months perfecting it. Discreetly, she emptied out her bank accounts which totaled over three million dollars. Then, she created accounts under her fake identity and moved some of the money there. The rest, she invested in companies she suspect would grow.

Soon...she would start a new life. One feel of emotional pain that her once close friends had imposed on her. Simply feel. She wondered how that would feel like. Without the constant guilt her friends made her feel whenever she took the smallest of breaks.

She stopped. She felt a familiar presence on the roof. She didn't move. She waited to see want the presence wanted of her.

"B, I know what your planning to do." Faith said.

"So, what are you planning to do with that information?"

Faith said nothing for second. "B, I ain't gonna stop ya. I'm just wonderin' if ya gonna be alright."

She looked at her sister slayer. The only one who didn't need to apologize for anything. Faith, dressed in tight, black leather clothes, stood uncomfortably. She let a small smile peak through. "There's nothing to worry about. I got everything planned out."

"What are ya planning on doin' about the others? Don't ya think the others are gonna look for ya?"

"Even if they look, they won't find me." she replied, giving a small wave of dismissal.

"How did..ugh, never mind. Well, a guess this is good bye, eh?" Faith said as she sat down next to her.

She said nothing. They stayed there. Watching as the sun finally slowly disappeared on the horizon. She, in one fluid motion, jumped off the roof, backpack in hand.

She was going to start fresh. She was going to walk through the silent night and breathe a fresh breeze. And, more importantly, she was going to live.

Faith stayed where she was. She watched as her sister slayer left, melting in with the darkness as she walked toward a new beginning.

After an hour, she stood up. As she did, a small piece a paper fell onto the ground below. Faith jumped down and reached for the paper. She smiled after she read it.

On the piece of paper was a name and a phone number.


End file.
